Jonathan Joestar
Summary Jonathan Joestar is the protagonist of Phantom Blood and the first JoJo of the "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" series. Son of wealthy businessman George Joestar I, Jonathan is an honest, kind and positive man whose life is fraught with tragedy after meeting his adopted older brother, and series antagonist, Dio Brando. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B Name: Jonathan Joestar, JoJo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hamon has the same effect on Vampires as sunlight, Limited Elasticity via Zoom Punch, Limited Water Manipulation (Can walk on water), Limited Resurrection (Revives dead plants, Makes flowers blossom in a tree), Healing, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can squeeze out poison from his blood) and Turning (Could squeeze out vampiric essence so he wouldn't become a vampire) Attack Potency: Wall level (Broke a wooden railing, Decapitated a zombie with a spear, Breaks a brick wall, Cracked a wall with a spearhead, Kills a zombie with a kick) | City Block level (Fought Dio Brando) Speed: Subsonic (Dodges an attack from Bruford, who can move faster tha the eye can see) | Supersonic (541.65 m/s) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Comparable to Zombies) | Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class GJ Durability: Wall level (Superior to Zombies) | City Block level (Comparable to Dio) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Higher with Hamon Standard Equipment: Sword of Luck and Pluck Intelligence: High (JoJo is very clever, has tricked Dio and shown to be a good strategist, shown to be able to think quickly under pressure and is a smart fighter, capable of using the battlefield to his advantage and is good at making plans) Weaknesses: His Hamon depends on his breathing rhythm, if he can't breath or the rhythm is interrupted, he can't use Hamon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 01 Hamon.gif|Hamon 02 Zoom Punch.png|Zoom Punch 03 Sendo Ripple Overdrive.png|Sendo Ripple Overdrive 04 Scarlet Overdrive.jpg|Scarlet Overdrive 05 Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive.gif|Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive 06 Overdrive Barrage.png|Overdrive Barrage 07 Metal Silver Overdrive.gif|Metal Silver Overdrive 08 Life Magnetism Overdrive.jpg|Life Magnetism Overdrive 09 Sunlight Yellow Overdrive.gif|Sunlight Yellow Overdrive * Hamon: Hamon is an energy used in the ancient form of martial arts, Sendō. Through self-controlled respiration, a trained person can produce an energy manifesting as ripples throughout the body and identical to the energy of the Sun, in polar opposition to the energy exerted by Vampires, Zombies and the Pillar Men. * Zoom Punch: Jonathan dislocates his own arm for an instant so his punch would reach further while using Hamon to dull the pain. * Sendo Ripple Overdrive: Jonathan charges a Ripple wave through his arm and releases it into a solid object, such as a wall or partition, the Ripple can travel through and reach anything on the other side. * Scarlet Overdrive: Charging the Ripple into one hand, Jonathan can create a Ripple of flame, he is able to transfer over this flame to another part of his body, and anything that touches that body part has a chance of catching fire. * Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive: Jonathan can release high powered tempests while underwater with enough force to blast enemies away, in most cases, a good portion of the water is propelled outward as well, draining something like a lake to waist-high depth. * Overdrive Barrage: When Jonathan jabs fast enough consecutively, he can release multiple Overdrives at once. * Metal Silver Overdrive: Essentially the same as a Sendo Ripple Overdrive, but with the ability of transferring through metal. * Life Magnetism Overdrive: With the aid of Zeppeli, Jonathan can draw all the leaves in the immediate area and magnetize them together to form one giant leaf, which was used as an impromptu-hang glider. * Sunlight Yellow Overdrive: His final and most memorable attack, it is a devastating and extremely rapid flurry of Hamon-infused punches with power comparable to the sun itself and has the ability to completely obliterate the Undead. Key: Pre-Zeppeli's Death | [https://gfycat.com/WhichSaneKob Post-Zeppeli's Death] Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Deceased Characters